


The Showdown

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, Choices, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time. Oliver has to make his choice. Who will live and who will die? Their fate is in his hands but who will he choose? Sarah or Laurel. Wait…what…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I started writing this thing and this is how I think it's gonna go down. Of course there's fluff in it and its revolved around Olicity but you'll get the over all point I'm trying to make. Some of it may be unrealistic but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Sorry if it seems to go to fast, when they're long I tend to rush it a little but I did the best I could. Excuse spelling/grammar errors I'm the worst speller ever.

"NO!" Felicity jumped.  
She was sitting in a Starbucks doing research for Oliver when she heard the terrible scream. She looked around and saw a very big man with an eye patch looking furiously at his laptop. Curious, she went over to him.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"I just deleted all of my files, they were important." He said with an accent, Australian she thinks.  
"Mind if I…? I'm an IT expert." She said and he nodded.  
She did some typing and brought up everything he just deleted. She turned to him with a smile.  
"There you go."  
"Thank you. I'm Wilson."  
"Felicity." She smiled.  
"Please, let me buy you a coffee."  
They sat and talked for a while and Felicity really enjoyed his company. He was funny and new to town. She looked at the time and realized that she was late to meet Oliver. He asked for her number and she happily gave it too him.  
She walked into the foundry twenty minutes late and saw Oliver pacing. He heard her heels clicking and he turned and looked at her.  
"Felicity, if you're ever going to be late again, please call. I was worried."  
"I'm fine. I just got a little held up at Starbucks but I'm here now."  
Oliver took in her appearance and frowned. She looked happier than normal. Felicity was always happy, but there was something different about her smile today. Diggle came in and looked at her. He smiled when he realized it.  
"You met someone." He said loudly causing her to jump and Oliver's head snap towards her.  
"What? I-no." She laughed.  
"What's his name? Was he the reason you were late?" Diggle teased.  
"I helped him recover files he accidentally deleted and he brought me a coffee but that's all that happened."  
Her phone chimed in her purse. She groaned.  
"Is that him?" Diggle smiled.  
"No." She lied.  
She sat down at her computer and glared at the boys. One of them adjusted her chair and it takes forever to get it the way she likes it. She studied them for a little to see which one looked guilty but they got into training. Oliver had Diggle on the ground in a headlock when he noticed her glare.  
"What?" He grunted.  
"Nothing." She said and turned around.  
A small smirk formed on Oliver's face. He liked messing with her chair.  
Hours later, Felicity noticed that Diggle had gone home and it was just her and Oliver in the foundry. That's how it is normally because she gets too into doing research and watching the news and sometimes even doing updates to realize that hours have passed. Oliver's hand came down on her shoulder and she turned her head.  
"Go home. Get some sleep."  
"I just have to finish this code, it's frustrating." She mumbled looking back at the screen.  
Oliver sighed. He thinks she's working herself too hard. She's his EA and even though she hates it, she's really good at it. Then she comes here and is the brains behind the whole operation. Oliver knew somethings when it came to all this techie stuff, but Felicity knows more. She was top in her class at MIT. He feels bad that she can't be in the IT department anymore, but he needs his Girl Friday.  
He also does not like the idea of her meeting strangers in coffee shops. People are strange and dangerous and she's oblivious and too kind for the corrupted people in the world. He does have a soft spot for this blonde IT girl. But she'd only get hurt in the end. That's what he keeps telling himself because its true.  
"Felicity."  
"Hmm?" She didn't look away from her screen, figuring he was going to tell her he was heading out.  
"This guy at the coffee shop, be careful okay?" He said and she turned to face him.  
"He seems really nice."  
"They all do at first. Take me for example."  
"Oliver you're a nice person. We all have demons inside of us. Some more demonic than others, but not everyone is willing to put their lives on the line to keep the people of this city safe. You went toe to toe with the most corrupt and dangerous people in the city, just to keep others safe. You're a hero Oliver and I really wish you'd see yourself the way I see you." Felicity looked at him.  
Most people can not hold Oliver's intense stare, but Felicity is one of the few who can. She's too stubborn to back down even if she's wrong, and in this case she knows she's right. She doesn't know how long they looked at each other before her computer made a binging noise.  
She broke the code for a bank in Starling City. They've been stealing money from the people who keep their money in there. She was one of the many people's who money has been stolen and she wanted it back.  
"Gotcha." She smiled and Oliver came over to look.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Returning all the money they stole from their loyal costumers then sending out millions of warnings and messages to tell people to withdrawal their money from this bank. I just froze their accounts, I can go to jail for this." She said as Oliver watched all the people get their money back.  
"Banks have the hardest codes and security locks to break through."  
"They'll need to try harder with you around."  
"I'll take them all down. Now I have to find another bank." She was thinking out loud and Oliver enjoyed when she did this.  
It fascinates him that someone with that much knowledge can have a slip of the tongue as much as her. And he finds it ironic because not only does Felicity mean happy, but it also means appropriate expression of thoughts, which she clearly lacks.  
It was really late by the time Felicity got home. She has to be up in five hours so she went right to sleep. Every night she dreams about Oliver. She cares deeply about him, she probably loves him. He made it clear that he would never go out with her because he's trying to keep her safe. But Felicity doesn't see it that way.  
If Oliver wanted to be in a relationship with someone, she'd be ideal. She knows post-island Oliver, she knows him as both CEO and Arrow. She would understand why he was late to dinner, or how he got that bullet hole wound. She would understand if he had to leave early because she would be there by his side. And they'd always see each other at Queens Consolidated and at the foundry. Plus they have so much chemistry and sexual tension and regular tension. She wishes he'd see it the way she does, that she would be just what he needed.  
But she was happy that she met Wilson today. Hopefully they click because she can see herself liking him a lot. She hopes Oliver doesn't mess this one up like he did with Barry. Felicity really liked Barry and he liked her. But her feelings for Oliver got in the way. Maybe now she can put them aside and be with someone.  
Her alarm sounded too early for her liking as she slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. After she was dressed in dark green dress and black heels, she made her way out of her apartment. Knowing Oliver will pick her up coffee and a bagel, she didn't prepare breakfast for herself.  
She's one of the first people to arrive at work. She needs to look over and make sure there are no conflicts in Oliver's schedule. Things are only difficult when Isabel wants to make an appearance. Which, according to his schedule, today is one of those days. She sighed. Ever since Russia, Isabel has been extra, for lack of a better word, bitchy towards Felicity. She knew Isabel and Oliver slept together, what she didn't know is why Isabel would think that it would affect her. It did, but Isabel shouldn't know that.  
She heard Isabel's heels clicking away as they approached her. She's going to be even more mad when she sees Oliver is running late. Isabel walked in and took a look at Oliver's empty chair then turned towards Felicity.  
"Where's Oliver?"  
"Over slept. Should be here any minute." Felicity used her fake happy voice.  
"Well that gives us time to chat. Tell me, what qualifications do you have to do this position? Or did you just beg?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'll tell you what I told Oliver. You were at the bottom of the chain. An IT expert from a poor family and a scholarship to MIT. Going from IT to EA, there are only two ways that could happen."  
"Which would be?"  
"The first one is nepotism and the second one is your abundance of short skirts."  
"Are you implying I slept my way to the top?" Felicity grew angry, and stood up.  
"Yes."  
"Oliver picked me for this job because he trusts me and I didn't want to accept it."  
"Then why did you?"  
Because he needed me here to talk about arrow business if something came up, is what she wanted to say.  
"Because I asked nicely and Felicity is the best at everything she does." Felicity was too busy glaring at the woman to notice Oliver walked in.  
Isabel turned her head, then her whole body. She was obviously shocked that he was here. Like Felicity, she wasn't aware of his presence.  
"Oliver-"  
"If I ever find you harassing my assistance, or questioning my decisions ever again, you will be sorry. Incase you forgot, I'm building up Queens Consolidated's name and there is always a way to make you loose your shares in this company. Don't test my abilities and don't underestimate her. She's single handedly the most important person here. I'm only keeping you because I'm still new to this and you know what you're doing."  
"Is that a threat?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"No. I promise you that will happen if you ever talk to her like that again. I don't need to explain to you why I picked her, and no it wasn't because she's sleeping with me. Now get the hell out of here, I need to discuss my day with my assistant." Oliver said.  
Isabel stood there for a few seconds until she left. Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sank back in her chair. Possibly the most exhausting part of her day was dealing with that woman. Oliver gave her a small smile as he handed her the coffee and bagel. Isabel's words started back up in her head.  
"Oliver?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does everyone think I slept my way to the top or just Isabel?"  
"Felicity I-"  
"Oh my god. I'm the office slut." She thought she kept that in her head but she ended up saying it out loud and a look of pain crossed Oliver's face.  
"I'm sorry Felicity. I wasn't thinking about any of that when I assigned you the position."  
"It's fine. Really." She tried to smile but it came off more as a grimace.  
He squeezed her shoulder before heading to his desk. She sat sulking. So that's why she's been getting those looks from the girls in accounting, and the ones in the mail room, and the ones at the front counter. It all makes sense now. She sighed and threw herself into work.  
She so so content on rearranging Oliver's schedule to fit in an arrow mission, she didn't even notice him standing there. She hardly heard him clear how throat. Her eyes looked up and a slow smile formed on her lips. Wilson was standing there with an arrangement of flowers.  
"Hi." Her smile was wide.  
"I got you these for fixing my computer. I would've lost my job if I lost those files."  
"Thank you for those but you also got me coffee as thanks."  
"Well now I'm here to ask you out." He was smooth and confident even though he had an eyepatch, but Felicity is kind and looks for what's on the inside. Besides even with the eyepatch he was still good looking.  
Oliver heard Felicity talking. She's always talking, sometimes on the phone, sometimes to people, sometimes to him, and sometimes to herself. He didn't look up from his desk until he heard an all too familiar voice. A voice he thought he'd never have to hear again because that voice was supposed to be dead. His world came crashing down when he saw Slade Wilson chatting it up with his assistant. He didn't, no couldn't stop himself from getting up and walking over to the pair. He cleared his throat and both of them looked at him. He was glaring at Slade and Slade wore a fake smile.  
"Hi, I'm Wilson. Nice to meet you." Slade held out his hand.  
"Oliver Queen." He said through a clenched jaw.  
Slade's grip on Oliver's hand was to remind him who had the power here. But Oliver wasn't so easy to back down as he had a grip of his own. Felicity could feel the testosterone but decided not to bother with it.  
"Oliver he's the guy that I helped yesterday."  
"She's a genus, makes me wonder why you're keeping her up here and not somewhere like the IT department."  
"Felicity I need those files I asked for. Sorry to interrupt, but-"  
"No problem. I was just leaving. So I'll pick you up tonight around eight."  
"Yeah. Sounds good." Felicity smiled and Oliver shot Slade a look telling him to back off.  
Oliver left the office early despite Isabel's protest. He needed a drink or something. He needed to tell Diggle. Diggle has a way of making things clearer when he was about to crumble. They went to Big Belly Burger and sat down in a booth. He was in no mood to eat. His stomach was flipping and in knots and coils. Something is going to happen to Felicity.  
"Wanna tell me why we're here?" Diggle asked.  
"Slade Wilson."  
"What?" Diggle's face scrunched up in confusion.  
"He was on the island with me. He's from the Australian CIA or something. I watched him die, I put an arrow in him and he's here and is playing Felicity. I can't stop it without telling her and telling her makes me look like a bad person. Slade is the only reason I'm alive. He taught me how to fight, and survive. How would I look to her if I told her I tried to kill one of the only people who helped me live?"  
"If he's here, there's an agenda."  
"He wants to kill me."  
"Then you have to tell her." Diggle said.  
"And then what?"  
"We go after Slade."  
"He has the mirakuru in him and he knows all of my moves. He's not going to be easy to kill."  
"You'll find a way."  
His jaw clenched. Of course Slade was going to go after Felicity. After this is all over, he's locking her up and keeping her safe from everyone. He knew she was stubborn so she wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
Felicity went home and put her beautiful flowers in a vase. She had three hours before Wilson was going to pick her up. But she was tired and wanted to take an hour nap before she started getting ready. She went in her room and got comfortable in her bed.  
She was just about asleep when she heard her bedroom window squeak open. She sat up and grabbed the first thing she touched, her tablet. The person came in legs first and she relaxed when she saw them. She'd know those legs anywhere. She put her tablet down and almost laughed. What harm could she have done with that?  
"Oliver why didn't you knock?" She said as he looked at her.  
"I wasn't expecting you to he home yet. You're usually leaving at this time."  
"I don't know if you know this, but once you leave there's not much for me to do so I left."  
"I need to talk to you and I need you to listen without interrupting because its very important." He told her all seriousness dripping from him.  
His face was serious, his eyes were serious, his voice was serious. Felicity's stomach did some flip flops. She's seen Oliver serious before but never like this. It almost scared her. She nodded slowly and led him out to the couch. She said down and tucked her legs under her and he sat next to her. He wouldn't face her, he didn't want to see the look on her face when he told her.  
"I need you to cancel your date tonight with Slade."  
"His name is Wilson."  
"Yes. Slade Wilson. I know him very well, he was with me on the island for a while. We-"  
"No he wasn't."  
"Felicity please just listen to me."  
"I don't want to hear your lies Oliver."  
"Felicity I'm not lying. Have I ever lied to you once you got involved with this? I'm not making this up. There were two people there after Yao Fe died. His daughter Shado and Slade Wilson. He taught me how to fight and how to survive and she taught me how to shoot a bow. Then Shado was murdered and Slade lashed out. He was in love with her and blamed me for her death. I put an arrow in him which explains the eyepatch. I thought it would penetrate his brain but I wasn't close enough. I don't know how he got off the island or where he went after I thought I killed him."  
"Why would you turn on someone who helped you?"  
"Felicity on the island it was either kill or be killed. He was going to kill me and I beat him to it. He blamed me for Shado's death."  
"Why?"  
"There was a man there looking for the Mirakuru and we had what he wanted. We found it first and then he captured us. He made me choose between Shado and Sarah and-"  
"You chose Sarah." She finished for him.  
"I pleaded and begged him to kill me. I would give my life for Shado to be here. But he was going to kill them both if I didn't pick one. He aimed the gun at Sarah and I got between her and the gun and then he turned it and shot Shado.  
Sarah covered for me when Slade caught up saying Ido just shot her but he found out there was a choice. I don't want him to make me choose between you and-"  
"Laurel, because you'll choose Laurel."  
"No!"  
"Oliver he'd put you in the same situation that Ido did. He'd make you choose between the person you love and the person who's helping you. You'll choose Laurel over me. It's always Laurel."  
"It's more complicated than that-"  
"Get out Oliver."  
"Felicity please."  
"I'm have a date to get ready for." She said and retreated to her bedroom.  
Oliver sat there. That did not go the way he wanted it too. He didn't want Felicity hating him. He wanted to walk back there and kick her door down. But that would make things worse. And he didn't succeed in talking her out of going out with him. He's only going to hurt her.  
He let out a heavy sigh and left. Felicity slumped against her bedroom door when she heard her front door open and then close. Maybe Slade has forgiven Oliver and came here to start over with him. Maybe he wanted to make amends with him. But maybe Oliver was right and maybe Slade was going to make him choose. But who is the question. Why would Slade make her one of the victims. There's nothing going on between them, obviously. And he would choose Laurel no matter what. Felicity hopes that no matter what happens, Laurel doesn't find out that Oliver is Arrow. She would fall in love and so would Oliver. He would finally be able to be himself around her and its hard not to fall in love with him. And Laurel is gorgeous and smart, Oliver would be stupid not to fall back in love with her. She's every mans dream woman.  
That's not the point, the point is Oliver would choose Laurel over Felicity if it comes down to it. But Felicity isn't about to let that happen. There isn't going to be a choice, or at least she won't be part of it.  
Oliver needed to go to the foundry to let off some steam. He threw himself into working out on the salmon ladder, then he did some target practice, imagining only one person. It hurt him deeply that Felicity thought he'd choose Laurel over her, but if t ever came down to it he doesn't know what he'd do. Laurel was his past and Felicity is his future. He's not saying he'd choose, but he's saying he'd fight harder than he did to save both Sarah and Shado.  
Felicity took a deep breath when she heard his voice through the little speaker. She told him she'd be right down and she slipped on her heels. She smiled when she saw him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
They pulled up to the restaurant and he opened the door for her. They sat down and he ordered a bottle of wine. After their orders had been taken, Felicity knew it was confession time.  
"I know who you are."  
"I should've known Oliver would tell you."  
"I'm surprised at what he did tell me."  
"I have to kill you." She was surprised at how natural it sounded coming from his mouth.  
"No you don't. He told me that he choose Sarah over Shado to save. From what I understand is that Shado helped him survive on that island. Sarah was part of the reason he's there. There shouldn't have been a choice to make, she should've choose Shado."  
"You're just saying that so I don't kill you. I'm going to make him suffer like I did."  
"And make him choose, between me and Laurel? He won't suffer. He won't even blink before he tells you to save Laurel. I'm not important to him. If you want him to suffer make him choose differently." Felicity was trying to convince him to keep her out of the whole ordeal, it was selfish but she knows Oliver could save both if he wanted too. She just doesn't know how much Oliver would want to save her. It might be weight off his shoulders for her to be gone, one less person who knows about him.  
"And what is it that you suggest?"  
"Making him choose between Laurel and Sarah."  
The words were out of her mouth before she could process them. But Sarah could handle herself in a fight, Laurel could too. But Oliver cares about them both so he would come up with a plan to keep them both alive. And this way, Slade will think she's on his side when she's really trying to help Oliver out.  
"The girl in the picture and the sister he took on the boat. You're an evil genius."  
"No one should suffer the way we did." Felicity said when their food came.  
"We?"  
"You thought Oliver and I were together right or that he has feelings for me? I have feelings for him but he made it perfectly clear that he would never date me. He would much rather pick his business partner over me. If you wanted to hurt me, then you could take him out. But to hurt Oliver, Sarah and Laurel would be the ones to do so because no matter which one he chooses, the other one will hate him for it. He'll loose both of them."  
"We need to train you." Slade smiled before taking a bite of his steak.  
Slade told Felicity to make sure Oliver doesn't know that she's working with him. To make sure she keeps playing CEO EA and Arrow computer genius. But she would report to him after every meeting. He told her to tell Oliver that he left town. Felicity agreed with him while her plan was forming. Oliver might never talk to her after this but she's willing to take the risk if it mean Oliver gets rid of Slade once and for all. He was a horrible person. No one could make a decision like Oliver did, but he known Sarah for a long time and he felt guilty that she was the reason she had to listen to Ido and follow his orders.  
When he drove her home, he told her that her training would start tomorrow. She nodded and went inside. She has a lot to tell Oliver but he wouldn't pick up his phone. She knew where he was. He basically lives there when he gets angry. She decided to give him his time cool off before she dropped this on him. She took a shower and climbed into bed. For the first time in a long time, Felicity got eight hours of sleep.  
Felicity hardly saw Oliver. She told him she had to talk to him, but every time, there was an interruption. At work, there were meetings after meetings. In the foundry, she wanted to talk to him without Diggle being there. She wanted him alone. To talk, that's what they would do, only talk.  
But her opportunity didn't come until a week later. She was well into her training with Slade and could properly defend herself. She thought back to a week ago when Oliver climbed through her window. She was going to return the favor.  
Her ninja skills weren't like Oliver's though. He heard her before she started climbing the tree that was right outside his window. He had a small smirk on his face when he opened the window scared her. He held out his hands and he pulled her inside.  
"Why didn't you just knock?" He raised his eye brow as he used the words she did.  
"You climbed trough my window I wanted to see what it felt like. It was fun."  
His pajama bottoms hung low and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His hair looked wet like he just got out of the shower. A bead of water dripped from his head and rolled down his perfectly sculpted body.  
"I have to talk to you and I need you to listen and do your best to to hate me. But I'll understand if you put an arrow in me." She started.  
His playful grin turned into a serious look. He would never have the heart to put an arrow through Felicity. Even if she did something terrible, he'd send her to a different country before he'd put an arrow through her. He stepped closer to her.  
"Are you in trouble?" He asked, Oliver Queen was gone and Arrow was in front of her.  
"No. But I put you in trouble. Along with the Lances' and I'm sorry."  
"Felicity what did you do?"  
"I told Slade what you told me and he said he had to kill me so I thought on me feet which was my first mistake. I'm sorry Oliver. It was the only thing I could think of that didn't involve me dying or him going after someone like Thea."  
"And how did the Lances' get involved?" Though he had an idea.  
"I told him that if he were to kill me, that it wouldn't hurt you. Thinking back on it, I should've let him. I'm a horrible person."  
"Felicity tell me exactly what happened." He kept having to bring her mind back on track. Sometimes it was hard having a conversation with her. He became skillful at bringing her back but now she kept roaming before she could tell him what she did so he could find a way to fix it. He was growing frustrated but he didn't let it show. He could see how guilty and hurt and scared she was. He told himself he wouldn't loose his control, no matter what she was about to tell him.  
"I told him if it came down to it, you'd pick Laurel over me and there'd be no harm done. But if he wanted to hurt you to have you choose between Laurel and Sarah. And he told me to tell you that he's out of town but he's really not and he's been training me for the last week. I'm sorry, so so so sorry."  
"Felicity, this is not your fault." He said.  
He understood. He didn't want to be the reason that someone as amazing as Felicity dies. He wants her to die a natural death, not because of something related to Arrow and him. He was glad she put herself out of the equation. With Slade thinking she's on his side, she'll be safe.  
"It is! It's entirely my fault. I should've just taken one for the team and told him the best way to hurt you through me and then he'd kill me and it'd be over with. He'd get his revenge and by that time you'd escape whatever hold he has on you and kill him. But I was selfish and I gave him the plan, I'm the master mind behind whatever is to come because I couldn't face death."  
"Felicity you'll be on his team. He won't hurt you, he'll probably have you slap me or one of the girls around for a little. We'll stop this okay. We will stop him and no one will die. What's his plan?"  
"He's going to have me send Sarah an email from you, because I told him of the secret email address we set up for her for emergencies only, telling her that Laurel and Detective Lance were in trouble and you need help saving them. And then I'm sending her to a fake location where Slade will be there and knock her out and tying her down while he sends me after Laurel.  
And then that'll bring you running for them and then he'll be holding a gun to Sarah and I'll be holding one to Laurel and then I have to tie you up and then you'll choose. Then he'll put an arrow through you and me and him will run off and start over somewhere else. The other sister left unharmed." She explained the plan to him and Oliver nodded the entire time coming up with one on his own. To him, it seemed like an easy fix. All Felicity had to do was keep the knot loose so he could escape. Or Diggle could come up behind him. Or she could risk her life and turn the gun on him. But that one won't work because Slade does great when guns get shoved in his face.  
"Why do I have to be so stupid and selfish?"  
"Hey, you're not. You telling me about this proves that. With you working with him, that gives us the advantage. I'll warn Sarah and she'll be ready too. The only one who I'm worried about is Laurel. This means she's going to find out I'm Arrow."  
"And then you guys can zip line off in the sun set together." Felicity said.  
"No. Then I have to decide if she'll keep my secret or if she'll tell. Because if she'll tell, I'll put an arrow though her and then through Sarah and then through Detective Lance because then they'll all be after me. Can you do me a favor Felicity?" Oliver said.  
"Sure."  
"Get the idea of me and Laurel out of your head. Me and her won't work. I slept with her sister and she thinks I killed her and she's still in love with my best friend. Do you see as many issues in that relationship as I do?" His voice was soft and playful but reassuring.  
"Slade will get was coming for him. Now did you walk here or drive?"  
"Walked. I needed to do a lot of thinking before I got here and the really long walk was just what I needed. By the way, you should fire your guards. Apparently a blonde climbing up your tree doesn't come off as a threat to them. I could've had a gun on me."  
"I'll take you home then have a long chat with them to make sure they stop all blondes climbing up my window." Oliver smiled.  
There was no way he wanted anyone else but her climbing through his window ever again. She hesitated the second he handed her the helmet. But then she realized she always wanted this.  
"I always wanted to ride you-I mean with you on your motorcycle." She counted back from three as Oliver chuckled. He'll never tell her how much he loves her innuendos and how he thinks about them all night.  
"Felicity, hold on to me tight." He said remembering the elevator one, that's why he said it.  
"Gladly." She said wrapping her arms around his stomach.  
A loud roar from the bike and he sped off. A little squeak left Felicity but the loud noise of the bike drowned it out. Because of how fast he went, they were at his place in no time. She stepped off and handed him his helmet. He turned off the bike to say goodnight but was surprised with another one of her slips.  
"Did grip too hard? It seemed the faster you went the tighter I held oh my god, I'm going to bed. Good night Oliver." She said mentally kicking herself and turning towards her door.  
"Goodnight Felicity." His voice traveled to her, amusement dripping from it.  
Oliver understood why Felicity did what she did. The biggest problem they'll face is for Felicity to make Slade think she's on his side. There was defiantly going to be a meeting tomorrow night in the foundry. This needs to be planned out carefully if Oliver wants to outsmart the man who gave him his knowledge.  
He needed to be careful. He knows that a surprise attack could work. But then again, Oliver's seen this man die twice, so he can't be sure he'd kill him this time and if he doesn't, he'd know Felicity betrayed him. Plus he's got Mirakuru in him which will make him ten times harder to beat. If it came down to it, Oliver doesn't know if he'll be able to beat him.  
He's not willing to put Felicity's life on the line like that. With Sarah, it's different. She has been trained by someone different than Slade. She might have some tricks up her sleeve. Laurel has some self defense training but Slade, Sarah and himself could beat her without a problem. Sarah will do anything to protect Laurel.  
The night at the foundry, Felicity sat at her computers scanning the police reports. Diggle and Oliver were training like they always do. People in Starling City were learning not to mess with Arrow and crime was cut by 50%.  
Diggle tapped out of Oliver's grip and called it a night. He gathered his things and left. Felicity and Oliver were used to it being just them down there because they don't have a Lyla to go home to. They were both happy that Diggle was finally happy.  
"Last night, you said he was training you." Oliver's voice made Felicity jump and turn around.  
"Yeah."  
"Train you how?"  
"You know." She said and she put her hands in fists in front of her face.  
"Then fight me, right now." Oliver challenged.  
"Oliver I'm in a dress and I'm still in training." Felicity sighed.  
"I thought of that, because I planned this, so I stopped by your apartment on my lunch break and got you shorts and a tank top." Oliver said smiling to himself as he pulled the items out of a bag Felicity was just now noticing.  
"We really don't have to do this." She said.  
"We do. Maybe I can help you." He said and tossed her the clothes. "Now go get changed."  
Sighing again because she knew she'd loose in the long run, she quickly got changed in the bathroom before stepping back out. Leave it to Oliver to find the shortest shorts she owns. Her foot steps were light, just like Slade taught her. Oliver almost didn't hear her, but he has five years over her five days.  
She followed him on the mat him and Diggle use to wrestle. They circled around each other for a while. Felicity was trying to remember everything he's taught her. She remembered Slade making a comment about picking things up faster than Oliver. But that's because she's naturally good at learning.  
Oliver cracked his neck and did the little jump thing that boxers do. A small smirk playing on his lips as her face was more serious. He made a basic move at her, but she dodged it quickly swiping her leg out and successfully knocking Oliver off his feet.  
"Nice." Oliver said getting back on his feet.  
He was going easy on her. Of course he would, she's Felicity. Cute, tiny, blabby, Felicity. He wouldn't even use half of his force on her. Felicity was quick though and made an effort to kick Oliver in the side. Oliver caught her leg and she had to ignore the bolts running through her. He shook his head at her, playfully. Like Slade had taught her, she used his grip on her leg to bring her other one up and landed a kick to Oliver's chest. He dropped her other leg and stumbled back.  
"Not bad. Not bad at all. But you need to use more force in your legs. If you kick your opponent like that, they'll laugh. You need to put your entire body behind that kick." He dominated on a dummy.  
That thing was bolted to the ground before the kick, but Oliver managed to knock it down bolts coming up and all.  
"And your stance is all wrong. You need to be ready to go. Fight or flight response. Balls of your feet and ready to either fight or make a run for it. Standing flat footed uses up two seconds and two seconds could either mean life or death." He said.  
They continued their little match until Oliver had Felicity on the ground, hands pinned to her sides. He was straddling her and she couldn't move. She swallowed hard.  
"You're getting there. Put up a better fight than Diggle." Oliver said and she grinned.  
"This is not how I imagined a sweaty Oliver on top of a sweaty me." Felicity said and her blush came creeping up her neck.  
Oliver tried, really tried, to contain his laughter but he couldn't. Felicity has slipped up a lot but this has to be his favorite one by far. He put his head down and his shoulders were shaking. Felicity thought she broke him because she cannot recall a time she heard Oliver laugh. Sure she heard him chuckle when he came to her with that ridiculous hangover energy drink cure thing when she accidentally had another slip of the tongue. Soon, she found herself laughing with him. She can't take back what she said so she minus well enjoy his laughter because she doesn't know if she'll ever hear it again.  
He stood up and offered her a hand. He pulled her to her feet like she was nothing and got them both a water bottle.  
"Never a dull moment with you Felicity." Oliver said as he handed her the bottle.  
"You're welcome."  
They didn't stay long after that. Oliver made sure she got to her car okay before he got on his bike and sped off. Felicity's actually surprised that her and Oliver's friendship isn't as awkward as it should be with all of her innuendos. Most guys go running from them but its like they have no affect on Oliver, well some of them. She remembers the one time she slipped up in front of her incredibly cute chemistry teacher in high school. The next day he resigned his position and moved to another state. She can't be sure it was her fault, but how else would a teacher react if a student told them that they'd probably looked good naked. She hadn't meant for it to happen but she can't help it.  
But today she basically told Oliver she fantasies about him and he laughs. She should be thinking that he was laughing at the idea of them being like that, but she knows other wise. She knows that he doesn't know how to respond to them and that he usually talks her down them. She probably caught him in a moment of weakness.  
Slowly, time passes. Slade turned Felicity into a dangerous weapon. Her and Oliver can wrestle for hours before calling it a drawl and having to deal with grumpy Oliver. Diggle won't challenge her because if he can't be Oliver, he won't beat her. She can handle any weapon now. She has her aim down, she has strength, and Slade told her she has the determination.  
She remembers the day so clear. Slade knocks on her apartment door and he kisses her when she opens it. He's fallen for her over the weeks they've been training. How can one not? She smart, sexy, confident, and now thanks to him, she can kick ass. He knew she was ready for this war.  
"Send the email." Slade said when he pulls away from the kiss.  
"On it." She said grabbing her tablet.  
She wired it so the email would be sent to both Sarah and Oliver without Oliver's email address being on there. Oliver and Felicity worked very hard to make his fake email address. The address that Felicity was using to send the email. That's how Sarah knows it's not real and that the time has come.  
Oliver told Felicity to be careful when she goes to abduct Laurel because Laurel has selfdefense instincts. Laurel couldn't know that any of this was planned. Felicity had to make it seem real, like she was really kid napping Laurel.  
When Sarah sent an email back asking where to meet up, Felicity sent back the place Slade was waiting for her at. Now all Felicity had to do was wait. Wait for Slade to signal for her to go get Laurel. Wait to see if this plan will work. Wait. Wait. Wait.  
An hour later she got the signal. She took a deep breath before she started her car. She was dressed head to toe in black, even sporting a black beanie and black lines under her eyes. They were her touch because it made her feel tough and like a ninja. She made sure no one was around when she entered Laurel's building. She made her way up the steps and kicked down Laurel's door. Laurel was curled up on her couch and jumped at the force of entry. Confusion crossed her face when she looked at Felicity.  
"What are you doing?"  
Felicity didn't answer, instead she lunged at the brunette. Oliver was right, Laurel put up a strong fight. But Felicity is smarter, quicker, and stronger. She taped Laurel's mouth shut and then tied her up. Felicity dragged the woman from the building with out anyone noticing anything. I guess working at two in the morning has its perks.  
Oliver was hooded up and ready to go, pacing back and forth in the foundry. He was waiting. He didn't know what for because Felicity didn't know how Slade was planning on drawing Oliver out. Diggle didn't have to be here so he sent him home. This was his fight and this was his rival. Too many people were already involved. When his phone rang and Felicity's face popped up, he knew it was game time.  
"Felicity? It's three in the morning I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow, are you still at Verdant?" He asked fake sleep filled his voice.  
"Hello Oliver, miss me?" Slade's voice filled his ears.  
"Slade. This is between you and me, let her go!"  
"You couldn't be more wrong. Why don't you stop by, there are people dying to see you."  
"I swear Slade if you hurt her I'll kill you."  
"Stop by the old museum in the glades." The line went dead.  
Last second, Oliver decided that he didn't want the hood involved. If Slade wanted a fight, then this was between Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson. Of course he kept some explosive arrows, and knives with him but he left his bow.  
It took him a short five minutes to get to the museum. He realized that this one had a Chinese exhibit. It was abandoned after the undertaking but it was left undamaged. He knew it was coming, but he was still surprised to see it.  
Laurel and Sarah, their hands tied behind their backs, on their knees with guns pressed to the back of their heads. He took in his surroundings. Felicity looked the part. She had an icy stare as she held the gun to Laurel's head.  
"Slade don't do this." Oliver said pleadingly.  
"You killed her. She's dead because of you!" Slade yelled.  
"I tried to save her! I tried to offer myself up but Ido wouldn't have any of it. You weren't the only one who lost her!" Oliver yelled back.  
"What is he talking about Ollie?" Laurel screamed.  
She was crying, she always does. But she was kidnapped and found out her sister was alive in the same night. She doesn't know how she feels besides terrified.  
Slade nudged Felicity and Felicity hit Laurel across the face with the gun. Oliver saw the sorrow in Felicity's face after she did it but it was gone before Slade noticed. Laurel let out another sob.  
"Let's end this." Slade said taking the gun from Felicity. He pointed it back at Laurel.  
"Felicity how could you do this?" Oliver said as Felicity neared him, her eyes never left his. She showed him how scared she was when Slade couldn't see her face.  
"You hurt me Oliver, Slade and I understand each other and we both want to see you hurt."  
"But you were my friend!" Oliver yelled.  
"So was Shado." Felicity spat back, Oliver knew it was Slade talking but it still hit home.  
Slade wasn't stupid enough to tie Oliver's hands together with rope or a zip cuff. He had Felicity hand cuff his hands behind his back, so tight it cut off his circulation. She whispered a sorry to him but 'accidentally' dropped the keys in his hands. Oliver wasn't aware of that part of the plan.  
Felicity grabbed Oliver, and like Slade told her too, punched him in the face three times. Then she pulled him to his feet and moved him closer to the trio then threw him back on the ground.  
"Now choose. The girl you chose over Shado, or the girl you spent five years trying to get back too." Slade said, giving Felicity back the gun.  
"Take me Slade, kill me. They're innocent!" Oliver pleaded.  
"So was Shado. You have three minutes before we kill them both."  
"Oliver I'll be okay, don't you dare let him kill my sister. I've died a long time ago." Sarah said.  
"I can't choose." Oliver admitted, he had long since ditched the handcuffs.  
"Fine. I'll make it for you." Slade said.  
Oliver took his moment and ran with it. He leaped forward and tackled Slade to the ground. The gun slid from his hand. They started a pinching war. Felicity hurried to untie the two women, apologizing over and over to Laurel. She told Laurel to get out of here and pushed her towards the exit as Sarah ran to help Oliver, who was loosing. Slade was standing above him kicking him over and over again in the side.  
Oliver pulled out a knife and sliced Slade's leg but it didn't stop him. He hadn't noticed it until it was too late. Slade has his gun again and was aiming at Sarah. She paled as she knew it was about to come.  
"He chose you over her. Go to hell bitch." He said and pulled the trigger.  
"No!" Oliver and Felicity screamed.  
When Slade turned towards Felicity, Oliver stood up and plunged the knife through Slade's heart. He pulled it out and repeated his actions until Slade fell to the ground, dropping the gun. Oliver picked it up and aimed it at him. Guns aren't Oliver's preferred weapon but he knows he has to do this. This needs to end and he doesn't know if it'll be enough because of the Mirakuru. He puts the gun to Slade's head and pulls the trigger three times.  
"Felicity leave. Go!" He shouts when she doesn't move.  
She left with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to leave Sarah's lifeless body. But she knew she had too. Oliver didn't want her seeing what he was about to do. Oliver wasn't even sure if he should do this but again, he watch Slade die three times. He wasn't taking any chances. He'd only have a little bit of time to escape before the explosion went off. But he was willing to risk it. He picked up Sarah. She didn't deserve this and it's his fault. He set off the explosive arrow and ran out of there.  
Felicity and Laurel were standing outside, Felicity trying to explain to her what was going on. They saw Oliver emerge from the building and told them they had to get away and fast. They made it far enough when the building exploded. Oliver closed his eyes. It was over.  
"Sarah! Oh my god!" Laurel shrieked.  
"Laurel, I'm so sorry." Oliver said and his face was full of pain and regret.  
Soon, cops flooded the place. There were ambulances and people crowding the streets. No one will ever know what really happened in that museum.  
"You son of a bitch!" Oliver, Felicity, and Laurel turned around and seen Detective Lance running towards them. "I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you."  
"Dad, Ollie didn't do this. It's not his fault." Laurel cried.  
"Arrow didn't get there in time." Felicity added.  
"He didn't come at all!" Laurel screamed.  
"You didn't see him. He was there. Oliver can't make a building explode." Felicity said.  
"And you! You kidnapped me!" Laurel looked at Felicity and so did Detective Lance.  
"I'm sorry. My life was on the line, Slade he threatened to kill me."  
"Then you'd be dead and not Sarah." Laurel said.  
"Laurel, Miss. Smoak isn't to blame here. She was under strict orders for her life. Don't take it out on her sweetie." Lance said.  
But the words stung Felicity. She knew this. She knew she could've given Detective Lance both of his children and that they wouldn't have to loose Sarah all over again. She could've saved them both.  
"I'm sorry." Felicity choked out before sprinting away from the scene.  
"Felicity!" Oliver called after her but she kept running.  
There was a proper funeral for Sarah. Oliver paid for it, but it'll never be enough. He begged Felicity to come but she felt it would dishonor Sarah and the Lances so she didn't. Oliver, Laurel, and Detective Lance all tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but she knew it was.  
Oliver had a long talk with Laurel and Quentin about Sarah's time on the island. He told them about the choice he had to make between her and Shado. He told them that she had thought she died and was surprised when he saw her kneeling in front of him. They didn't know about Arrow so he couldn't tell the the whole truth. And he apologized over and over again. In the end, they forgave him. Well, Quentin still hated his guts but he no longer blamed him for Sarah's death even though Oliver still felt it.  
He knew he needed to talk to Felicity before the guilt ate her alive. When she wouldn't answer her door, he climbed through her window and found her curled in a ball on her bed crying. He slowly got in the bed and held her. She needed this. She needs to let it out so he didn't say anything. He let her cry on him and he drew small patterns on her back with his palm.  
"Hey, it's okay."  
"How? How is it okay? I killed that girl Oliver."  
"No you didn't. Slade did."  
"Because I told him too."  
"Felicity, you did what you had to too survive. Sarah understood that, and she doesn't hate you for it. She told me she's glad you did it."  
"How can I look at myself in the mirror?"  
"With a smile on your face because she owes you everything. You saved Sarah's sister and that's what she wanted. She wanted her sister safe. Sarah died a long time ago on the island."  
"I didn't save her sister."  
"Felicity, if it came down to it I would've chosen you. Not Laurel, you. And Sarah knows that. Before this all happened she told me to do what I had to too keep Laurel alive, and she knows that if it was between you and Laurel and not her and Laurel, I'd pick you. Which is why she thanked you for doing that. You're a hero Felicity, you're Sarah's hero." Oliver looked in her eyes as he spoke.  
"Why would you pick me?"  
"Because you're special to me. Laurel still hopes that one day the boy before the island will come back for her. But you, you know who I am. You know what I do and you still stay. You see me as a hero. And you love me for me. You put up with me and you challenge me when I'm wrong. You stand up to me, you call me out on my crap."  
"I-" she started but he wasn't done.  
"I told you, because of the life I lead I think it's better to not be with someone I could care about. I think he was too scared to see what was in front of him the whole time. Diggle once told me that I'd find the right one, and that I'd be ready for her but I don't think I'll ever be ready for you Felicity. You surprise me at every corner. Just when I think I've got you figured out you surprise me. With you, it's something I just have to jump in too. Sink or swim."  
"I won't let you sink." Felicity found herself saying.  
"I know you won't. But you can't let this guilt eat you alive. This wasn't your fault." Felicity nodded her head.  
Oliver let out a small sigh. He finally got through to her. He laid all his cards on the table and took away her guilt. Her put a hand at the back of her head and brought her forehead to his lips. Felicity wrapped her arms around his torso.  
"Stay." She said.  
"Always." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Slade will make Oliver choose between Sarah and Laurel and then something will happen and Slade will kill Sarah because Oliver 'picked' her over Shado. And it gives the show the perfect opportunity to have Katie Cassidy become the black canary to avenge her sisters death. But I threw the felicity stuff in there because I like her character more than Laurel and I want her and Oliver to be together.


End file.
